le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallia Ultrevick
A recent immigrant from the Underdark, Fallia has been making herself known throughout the Guild Halls with her unusual appearance, friendly demeanor, exquisite fashion, and tendency to befriend powerful people in a variety of different ways. Personality Over 300 years of living her life in Drow society has treated Fallia terribly but she had come through it an extremely grounded person. She is very charismatic in a rather subtle way. Without much effort, Fallia is able to endear herself to others with well placed smiles and little jokes. She has an uncanny ability to adapt her personality to fit with those she talks to, making Fallia an easy person to befriend. She is no doormat however. Fallia is an honest person and will state her opinion when she feels it's right. This is often done in a more blunt manner with more swears than one would expect out of a smiling Drow with a sunhat. Despite Fallia's kinder nature, her desire for friends comes less from loneliness and more so a deep seated teaching of the Drow: to mantain your power through alliances with others. Though she cares for those she befriends, Fallia has a tendency to objectify people and rate them by how powerful they are. She will then attempt to ally herself with those she sees potential in, often planning years into the future for them to owe her favors in return for her earlier generosity. She makes occasional exceptions for people she wants to have sex with, as her high sex drive is a priority for her stress relief. Fallia will go to great distances to make sure her friends stay her allies, and generally works to acquire power or status herself to further tempt others into allying themselves with her in the future. Beyond a drive to surround herself with powerful friends, Fallia is utterly enamored with the surface world. She's developed quite the sweet tooth! Fallia has also gained a love for travel, which has only increased as she's able to use her passion for planar studies wherever she goes. She does tend to be annoyed at some surface dwellers as she views them as too trusting, sensitive, and soft to handle intense situations with grace. However, this mindset is somewhat hypocritical of her as when Fallia is truly afraid she will run away from a situation in a bout of typical Drow cowardice. Lore What You All Know Fallia grew up in a noble household with five sisters, two of whom died over the course of her life. She went to wizarding school for many years but was unable to become one. She has gained her powers from the Shadowfell, as she created or found some kind of portal that lead her into it. She states that what was there "broke her" but refuses to elaborate on the topic. She gained an intense hatered and fear of fleashwarping and body horror in her time in the Underdark. Fallia left the Underdark when one of her sisters decided to kill her for more political power. Actual Lore To be revealed. Notable Equipment Co-Owned Fort Deed "This fort is located half a days travel from the mountain pass and is shared between Fallia U. and Theodora Glainte. Ms. Glante has free reign to use this fort for military, agriculture, and other actives so long as she makes a bi-monthly report to her co-owner of the forts current status. In return, Ms. Glante will owe her co-owner a position in her high court as well as an affordable place for Ms. U to stay in once her court has been properly staffed." ''- Excerpt from the Forts official legal documentation The Staff of The Thundering Medic This staff was taken from the tomb of a Dwarven King. It provides a +1 to AC and proficency in medicine when attuned to, but if you are more than 10 feet from it while attuned to it you will become deaf until you return to that distance. Fallia must fix the staff before it can be used. Relationships Azure Mistdreamer (Misty) "He's a gentleman. Calm, patient, and sweet, I really fell for that whole persona he's got. Not in a romantic way but in a, ohh he's a softer hearted boy with a 'dark' side, ya know? Haha! Safe to say, I've had fun with him. I liked him a good amount, especially when I learned he's an enchanter and alchemist, but I don't know how to respond to him anymore. I'm in a bit of a tricky pitch right now. I fucked him. That's not bad a course, but I fucked him when he's got a crush on a woman who is real sensitive about the fact that I fucked him. I cleared it up with Mar'yl but still. Shit. Coulda given' me a warnin'. Even if I did spill the beans and it worked out okay, I feel like he's gonna be pissed at me. That's a part a why I told him about the village. Hopefully that exchange will calm any anger he's got towards me. I can't afford an enchanter after me right now. 'Specially not one so weird. He's got a secret. I can feel it in me bones. I know somethin' is wrong with him. It's a gut thing that I can't explain but.. Mmm.. I'm gonna figure out what it is one day. That I know for sure." Mar'yl Heartsong "She's a real ''spitfire. I like her. The world needs more stubborn people who are stuck to doin' good. She knows what she wants in life and she takes it by the neck. There's a lotta genuine passion in her studies, her morals, and her commitment to what she really cares for. Don't get me wrong though, she's a right mess of a woman. Alla those self-doubtin' issues, fear a rejection, ugh! I know what she's dealin' with. The problem is she's too emotional. You'd think a wizard would know how to be more logical than she is. But, again, I get why. Mar'yl hasn't had a lotta good sociability in a while. When we were talkin' late that night I knew that she was yearnin' to be better though. So I gave her the verbal slap in the face she needed and sent her right on her way! Gets too stuck in her head she does. I hope I can help her out more somehow. I'd like to fancy meself as a good advice giver, 'specially for someone like her. Too much heart'll do ya no good when you end up burnin' through it for the sake a others." Nix "What a crazy bastard! A mite too wild for my tastes but when I'm in the mood for a bout a tomfoolery? Yeah, Nix is a lovely woman to be around. I'd love to ask her about her Fae pact some time. I think she'd make a great ally if I could figure out some method to the madness.. Then again, maybe it's best to let her do what she wants. Wild cannons always are game changers." Miz "I met her when I was down on me luck, bein' surrounded by a fuckin' wolf pack a all things. I wasn't real prepared for surface travel, ya see? Anyways turns out Miz'd been huntin' down this pack to kill for a Guild job. The bitch fits some a the most efficient killers I've seen in me fuckin' life. Every shot was a lethal one. Scared me shitless, more than the wolves. I really thought she was gonna kill me. Instead, she asked about my hat. I told her I made it for me eyes. She said she liked it and offered to escort me back to the Guild. She became my first surface ally. We toss the shit at each other a lot. She doesn't take it too personally, which I appreciate. She doesn't hang around me much more anymore. I've not a clue why! So anti-social sometimes, I swear. Where'd all that advice and help I gave her go? With how smart she is, I figured she'd be better for it. She could be so much more if she did somethin' with herself. Makes me pity her to see alla that potential go to waste." Sloane Beaumont "Oh, Solone! She's so... Solone. She's a mixed bag for me. On one hand, she's got power. She's lived through a good amount a shit, knows how to use her position for good, is honestly genuine, and is steadfast in her ethics. On the other hand she fuckin' drove ass first into a forest fire just to save a gnome. She's stubborn and naive, which is a right awful combination to be. Now I know she's here to prove herself to her kingdom, which I think she'll end up doin', but I'm makin' sure to stay close to her till she learns more about how deadly the world can be. She's a real nice, kind, sweet, and lovin' woman. I don't want somethin' to ruin her too much. She was sobbin' over the death of a girl she had known for only a few hours for Gods sakes! Ya can't be a good noble if you've got a face fulla tears. I just hope she toughens up soon. I really hope she does. I'll be here for her in the meantime, usin' sleepovers and late night talks to keep her good company." Sofius Ikaronkin "Hot. So. fuckin'. Hot. Gods below, I've half a mind to ask her if she knows every bloody girl in the damn Guild is trippin' over themselves to see her train on the pull up bar! But I can't. Not just cuz it's rude but I can tell she's not lookin' for a one night squeeze. She's a real solid, stable woman from what I've seen. Not stubborn at all, just... Grounded. Yeah. She's gotta calmin' aura around her and doesn't say more than she's got to. I respect that a lot. I'm glad she's so curious about the 'Dark. I've been makin' sure to sell my race real short, ha! Hopefully I'll cut off any drives she's got to see the place real quick. It's best this way. It won't fuck her up, and she can't 't miss the way it does." Theodora (Tizzy) Glainte "She's quite the business partner. She's damn good at bein' a noble. It's easy to see. She switches from casual to formal real quick, and she holds herself just how old family rich do: confident in their conviction. To put in a way she'd like, Tizzy's one impressive motherfucker. She's an ally I'm takin' a big risk in, givin' her the Fort an' all, but I can tell she's got the guts to pull it off. She's my best shot at a stable life without much worry. I'm stickin' to her for power the most outta any other person in the Guild. I don't think she minds, haha! I feel like we both got the same goals with similar methods of reachin' 'em. As her unofficial offical Head Sorceress I'll be doin' my best to give her connections to achieve those goals. I wanna see her succeed, for both our sakes."Category:Player Characters Category:Moonlit Paths Characters Category:Drow Category:Sorcerers